


The Broken Road Home

by TakenByEmrys



Series: Forgiveness [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merlin & Morgana Friendship, Merthur - Freeform, Morgana makes amends, pratdragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakenByEmrys/pseuds/TakenByEmrys
Summary: After Merlin gives Morgana sanctuary in Camelot, Arthur has a hard time seeing that she is trying to mend and fix the things that she has done.





	The Broken Road Home

The castle was on the edge of their seats the next few days. The Lady Morgana had returned to her old chambers and followed the Court Sorcerer wherever he went. The people watched as he walked the market like he did every week, now showing her the best places to buy herbs for certain magical things. They noticed she rarely spoke to anyone else, including the king. She kept her face void of emotion

It was nearly three weeks after she had miraculously returned to the kingdom when she smiled for the first time. She was taking a walk with Guinevere, who had resumed her duties as Morgana’s maid. Merlin watched from the window of his ‘Laboratory,’ as Gwen called it, when he saw the smile. It was barely there, and gone in a flash, but he had most definitely seen it. He had a grin on his face when he heard the door open.

“What’s got you grinning like a bafoon?” Arthur asked. Merlin gestured to the window.

“She’s mending.” Arthur raised an eyebrow in disbelief. He had been on edge ever since Merlin had taken her in. Arthur had found he couldn’t say no when Merlin asked, even though she set his teeth on edge. Whenever he saw her with Merlin he had the urge to run a sword through her. He wanted to protect what was his, what was finally his. “Don’t give me that look,” Merlin’s voice cut through his internal monologue. “She is trying to fix what she broke within her family.”

“Which is why she hasn’t been in the same room with me since you decided she was staying.” Arthur said sardonically. He leaned back in his chair and relaxed. He was seldom ever allowed the luxury of relaxing, so now that he didn’t deny his feelings for Merlin, and could be himself around him, he took every opportunity he could.

“Maybe it’s the look you get whenever she comes into the room. The look that says ‘I’m still Arthur Pratdragon and would love nothing more than to stick my sword in your gut.’” Merlin sassed. He was leaned over his work table grinding herbs, and Arthur felt no shame in checking out his ass.

“I do not. I just don’t want to be caught unawares if she tries to take my kingdom again.”

“Arthur, she’s not going to. If you actually talked to her, you might see that she is not the same bitter Morgana she was. She is not the beautifully sweet innocent girl she once was, albeit, but she is mending her way back to peace and happiness.” Arthur pouted, not liking where the conversation was. Merlin looked over and rolled his eyes, before grinding his herbs again. “Don’t pout Pratdragon.” Arthur marveled at the gracefulness and ease at which Merlin moved about the lab. He sometimes still sees the clumsy manservant when he looks at him.

“Don’t call me Pratdragon.”

“I’ll stop, but only if you spend a little time with Morgana.”

“I will if you are there. She looks up to you for some strange reason. When did our roles become reversed? I’m the king, she is supposed to come to me not you. She is my sister for gods sake.”

“Arthur, I am the equivalent to a high priest, and as a magical being, she is supposed to come to me, no matter what blood relation you have to her.”

“High Priest huh? Well I guess it’s a good thing we have an alliance.” Arthur said with a small smile.

“Alliance huh? That’s what this is? Good to know.” Merlin said. He was now mixing the herbs with a goopy purple liquid Arthur did not want to know about. Arthur snaked his arm around Merlin’s waist and pulled him backward, so he fell into Arthur’s lap.

“Oh yes, an alliance. A very special alliance where I can do that.” Arthur purred.

“Arthuuur, I told Gaius I would finish the potion for him.” Merlin tried and failed to roll off Arthur’s lap.

“As the king, I demand that it wait.” Merlin just rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Fine. But promise tomorrow we will take a ride with Morgana.” Merlin didn’t know how solid Arthur’s grunt of approval was, but there were lips now on his neck and he couldn’t really think about it


End file.
